


I Look Above

by from_scarlet_to_pink



Series: Kingsman Advent Calendar '17 [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Background Merlin/Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, M/M, as in 'mentioned'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_scarlet_to_pink/pseuds/from_scarlet_to_pink
Summary: Every year on Christmas eve, Harry sees a young man in winged trainers walk past the café he sits in. How is it that he never appears on any other days?





	I Look Above

**Author's Note:**

> working from [this](http://from-scarlet-to-pink.tumblr.com/post/168094448114/verobird-christmas-prompts-some-i-made-up) list of prompts for an advent-calendar
> 
> DEC 14: I met you on Christmas but haven’t seen you since, until today on Christmas day, are you an angel? Wait, you actually are?

2014

‘Twas the night before Christmas’, and Harry Hart sat in a small café on the main square of the town closest to Kingsman HQ, enjoying a nice mug of mulled wine. He had only gotten back from a mission in Morocco that afternoon, and was now waiting for Merlin to finish working, and pick him up so that they could drive back to London together.

They had been best friends even before joining Kingsman, and as such were as close as family. For that reason, Merlin had been invited every year to the Hart family Christmas celebrations, to which they would be heading as soon as the man had dismissed the recruits for the Lancelot position for the holidays.

Harry checked his watch, and when he looked back up, he thought he saw Lee Unwin cross the street on the other side of the square. For a moment he was shocked, before he realised that the man wasn’t Lee, of course, only someone who resembled him. He was in his mid-twenties, dressed in a padded jacket, and winged trainers. The shoes caught Harry’s attention, and he watched the young man walk down the street until he disappeared around a corner.

His glasses beeped with a message from Merlin. ‘Leaving now, will meet you in 5min.’

Harry drank the last of his mulled wine, left some money on the table, exited the café, and walked towards the main street.

 

2015

Harry had started to frequent the café more regularly, trying to catch sight of the young man with the winged trainers. He didn’t really know what it was that fascinated him so about the blond, but ‘curiosity killed the cat’, and only satisfaction would bring it back.

He hadn’t seen him during the winter months, and then, thanks to Valentine, Harry had spent a lot of time in and out of a comatose state, following V-Day.

It was Christmas eve again, and Harry hoped that this might be the day. He got a seat by the window, ordered mulled wine, and started to watch the people on the square. It was still early, the shops just closing, people walking by with their bags, having just concluded some last minute shopping for Christmas. They had opened a little ice rink on the square this year, and put up more lights and decorations than the year before. It seemed that everyone wanted this year to be extra cheery, to make up for the horrible thing that took place only half a year earlier.

Time passed, and Harry ordered more mulled wine, refusing to let go of the hope of seeing ‘Hermes’, as he had started to call the young man in his head, again. Every now and then he would receive a text from Merlin, asking him if he was ready to head to London. He ignored them all.

At 6.30pm Merlin had apparently had enough, and contacted him directly through his glasses. “Harry, if we don’t leave in the next ten minutes, we’ll miss the dinner at your parents’ altogether. Finish up, and meet me in front of the church.”

Reluctantly, Harry paid for his drink, and left the café.

 

2016

Harry didn’t expect anything, when he sat in the café again for Christmas eve. At this point, coming here on Dec 24th had become a little tradition for him. He had almost finished with the mulled wine, when Merlin sat down on next to him.

“Let me have a sip of this, before ye drink it all.” He took the mug out of Harry’s hands, and emptied it.

“Charming.”

“Oh, shut up, I’m driving yer ass back to London, show a little gratitude.” He signaled the waitress for the bill. “Roxy’s almost finished her mission. She already signed off for tonight, so I handed all the active missions over to Morgana.”

“That’s good. I’d hate for you to come to Christmas, only to have you stress in a corner about whether or not Lancelot is alright. She is more than capable to handle herself, after all.” He paid for his drink and put on his coat.

“Aye, she is. And she is not above holding V-Day over anyone’s head, should they ever question that fact.” They left the coffee shop, crossing the square to where Merlin had parked the car.

Just as Harry was about to open the door, he spotted someone moving down the street, away from them. He would recognise those shoes anywhere, having searched for them for two years now.

“Harry, get in!”

Harry took off his coat, put it on the rear seat, and got in the car.

“Is everything alright?”

“Absolutely perfect.” He smiled to himself, looking out at the landscape passing them by as they drove back to London.

 

2017

Harry sat at what he started to think of as ‘his table’. As Arthur he didn’t go out into the field anymore, and sometimes Harry would take some of his paperwork (the non-classified kind, such as expense reports) with him to work on at the café. He had become a regular in the past two years, and knew the proprietor and all the staff by name. He hadn’t even had to ask for the mulled wine anymore when he entered the café.

Harry was busy looking over Merlin’s update on the recruits - Kay had had a knee injury over the summer, and decided to retire -, so he didn’t notice when someone approached his table.

“Excuse me, is it ok if I sit here? It’s really busy today.”

Harry looked up, and saw the young man with the winged shoes standing next to his table. He looked around and noticed that the café was indeed full, all the tables occupied with families, couples and exhausted last minute shoppers.

“Uhm, yes, of course, just a moment.” He quickly took the papers that were spread over the table and put them back into the folders he had put on the chair next to him. “There you go.” He motioned for the other man to sit.

“Thanks. Was really cravin’ some hot chocolate and this place is the only thing that’s open in this town.” He pulled off his gloves and scarf, and hung his coat over the chair.

“You’re absolutely welcome, Hermes.” Too late he realised what he had said.

“Hermes? What, like the Disney character from the Hercules movie?” The younger man looked a bit confused by this, but at least he didn’t take offense.

“Like the Greek God of commerce, protector of travelers, thieves, and athletes. Portrayed to have wings on his feet.” He motioned towards the young man’s shoes. Luckily he was wearing them today, so he didn’t have to explain that he had watched him for the last three years.

“Ah. No, not Hermes. Not that bad of a comparison, though, I guess it’s quite fitting.” He grinned, and extended his hand towards Harry. “Call me Eggsy.”

“Harry Hart.” He took the offered hand, and shook it.

“Hi Harry. Also, it is a bit far from Greece, don’t you think?”

“Indeed. So what are you then, if not a Greek God? An angel? A Christmas angel?” Harry smiled into his mug. Personally, he didn’t feel entirely wrong to call the other a Greek God. He certainly had the looks for it.

“Exactly.” The blinding smile that meets his eyes was absolutely gorgeous. And did nothing to help Harry’s confusion.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m an angel.”

Harry didn't know what to say to that. He was never a religious or spiritual man. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“I’m with a charity organisation that collect toys and stuff for the children at the orphanage that’s at the edge of the town. Apparently one of the children once compared us to angels, bringing them toys for Christmas, and it’s become something like our unoffical moniker. If you want the official one, it’s _North London Helpers - Children’s Charity Fund_.”

At that moment a waiter appeared, taking Eggsy’s order, and giving Harry a moment to process the information.

“So if you’re from London, what are you doing all the way up here, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“My nan used to live here. It’s why I volunteer to come to this place. It’s a bit of a drive, but I can visit the cemetery afterwards, light a candle. I’ve just come from there, actually.” He leaned back in his seat and glanced at the folders that were still lying on the table. “So what is it you do, Harry?”

“I work at a tailor shop in London. I was here to visit with friends, for the holidays. Although I should be making my way back to the city soon. Make an appearance at the family Christmas party, I was told that’s the appropriate thing to do.

“Last year my best friend and I got quite spectacularly drunk. His partner was out of town, so we both decided to drown ourselves in our misery. Can’t ever resist a touch of the dramatic, I admit.”

“And this year?” Eggsy sipped at the hot chocolate that had just arrived on the table.

“Well, he recently got engaged, and while I am very fond of Roxanne, I do believe it would be better not to intrude on their first Christmas spent together as a couple. I have walked in on them too many times, as it is.” Harry really enjoyed the sound of Eggsy’s laugh.

They talked more about the charity Eggsy was involved with, and Harry’s work at the shop (the public version of it, at least), until Harry happened to look out of the window and notice the time on the clock face in the centre of the the square.

“I’m sorry, Eggsy, I’m afraid I have to cut this short now. Trains to catch, and all that.” He signaled for the bill.

“Right, sorry, didn’t mean to keep you.” Eggsy blushed a bit at the idea. He looked absolutely lovely like this.

“Not at all, I enjoyed my time talking to you immensely, dear boy.” He smiled as the younger man practically radiated happiness at his words.

The waitress came to the table, and Harry paid for both the mulled wine, and the hot chocolate, insisting on it, when Eggsy tried to protest.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again next year. Goodbye, Eggsy” He put on his coat and scarf, and walked towards the front door of the café. He had only just turned down the street towards the mansion, when he heard the jingle of the café door’s bells, followed by Eggsy’s voice, calling his name.

“Harry! Wait!” He turned around, seeing the younger man jogging towards him.

“I… uh. I thought, maybe… if you want, I could drive you back? Just if you want to, if you’d rather take the train, that’s completely ok, I could drop you off at the train station?” He looked around, noticing the street in which they were standing. “Which is in the other direction, by the way.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to respond to this. “I wouldn’t want to intrude…”

“No, no way, it’s fine! I have to bring the car back to the charity anyway, and I could drop you off somewhere, if you want? I just… I really enjoyed talking to you, back there, and I thought, maybe you’d like to, I dunno, keep talking or something?” The blush that spread over Eggsy’s face was absolutely endearing.

Harry smiled. “I’d love to.”


End file.
